1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle which are heavier than air, and more specifically to aircraft constructions involving multiple engines and wings.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since the beginning of flight, aircraft constructions providing increased safety and reliability have been of particular interest. This is especially true with respect to the smaller private aircraft where many of the safety features available on larger aircraft have not been economically justifiable. Smaller aircraft which are designed to carry fewer passengers, have also suffered from the need to provide economy not only in the purchase of the aircraft but also in its operation and maintenance. Such configurations commonly include a single engine having a pull propeller at the nose of the aircraft. When this single engine has failed, an emergency landing, often with fatal consequences, has been required.
In some cases, a single engine has been disposed in the rear of the aircraft and provided with a push propeller. In either location, the single engine generates an undesirable reverse torque on the aircraft along the roll axis. This reverse torque has required the pilot to provide a counter torque in the flight characteristics of the aircraft.
Aircraft of the past have commonly included a fixed main wing disposed generally centrally of the aircraft, and a tail wing disposed at the rear of the aircraft. Vertical stabilizers have typically been positioned to extend upwardly from the tail wing. A forward wing, commonly referred to as a Canard wing, has also been provided to facilitate forward control of the aircraft. Often these three wings have been positioned in generally common planes so that the slip stream of one wing has tended to interfere with the control characteristics of the other wing.
Landing systems have commonly supported aircraft in a horizontal position with a nose wheel, and a pair of main wheels extending laterally from the fuselage. This type of landing structure is susceptible to tail drag particularly during take-off at an excessive angle. Forward engine aircraft have been provided with tail wheels mounted to the fuselage to avoid this contact between the tail and the ground. Unfortunately, rear engine aircraft include propellers which often extend beneath the fuselage. In such cases, tail wheels attached to the fuselage have not provided adequate protection for the aircraft.